THE WORLD AS YOU KNEW IT ?
by Rhio Rainbow
Summary: Zoey Neko is your average anti-social adept. However, after the recent Remnant problem she's decided to gather a team and really start putting an end to the bad guys. However more problems arise with her new team but that's only the beginning...
1. introduction

She was the type of girl you'd forget to cross the street when you saw her. Entrancing, but also... Something about her wasn't right. You'd look at her, and your eyes would dart all over the place. It's not that she was completely and utterly gorgeous. It was that she was completely and utterly peculiar. She was a tall girl, but not skinny or frail. She had a solid frame, looking as though she spent all her time in working out, and then dining at Burger King. So, she wasn't overly muscular, nor was she fat. Just. Solid. Not the type of person you'd want to fight with atleast. Once you got over her frame, you'd immediately notice her head. No. It wasn't massive, or tiny. She didn't have huge ears, or a wart on her nose the size of a small planet. What she did have though, was completely and utterly amazing hair.

You might tilt your head to the side a little. How could hair be 'completely and utterly amazing?'. Well, first off was the cut. It was sort of mullety. Not a woman mullet, but short croppy layers at the top, slightly teased to add volume. At the bottom it was deadly straight, just past her shoulders. The colour was one of the most top things though. The deadly straight section, was a deep black. The top layers were a stunning purple, and her fringe and bangs were turquoise. That's right ladies and gents. She was a colour maniac, and she loved it. She loved the looks she got. Her plain hazel eyes were always framed with a smoky-smudged black eyeliner, which made her eyes look almost cat-ish and deep red lipstick.

Her attire today was nothing out of the ordinary in her wardrobe. Today was a day for slate gray jeans and a white singlet with a leather jacket. What you might not notice about her attire, more in particular the jacket- was that it was a Ghastly Bespoke creation. That's right kids. This girl, she's not your average teenager. If you could even call her that. As she strolled down the street this girl left thirty years behind her, while only appearing seventeen or eighteen. Well, that was around the age she had discovered her own personal 'it factor'. A very interesting story. The girl had a lot of interesting stories. She was like a walking, talking book of tales from the Brothers Grimm. Boy oh, boy. Was she about to create an interesting tale today to add to her wee collection. Why? Because she was a woman on a mission. Out to meet with a few sorcerers and see if there was anyone, with some knowledge. Knowledge on what? Well, that's for later. You'll find out soon enough. All you needed to know was this girl was not to be underestimated.

This girl, was Zoey Neko.


	2. uno

It had been a week since the papers had begun harping on about a 'mysterious cure' for the 'mysterious illness' that had swept the country, driving people to insanity. However, if you were anything like Zoey (you knew about magic, and partook in it) you'd know what really happened. Those bloody Remnants. How they had they even escaped the Midnight Hotel? Though, she had heard Anton Shudder had been taken over by one. But they'd have to be released first... Who would release them? He certainly wouldn't. There was that vampire she had heard all about that lived there. What was his name..? Caelan. That's the one. He had been abandoned by the other vampires, and all wanted him dead because he had hurt one of his own. Something like that. She didn't blame them. He sounded, well. Not that nice, to put in nice words.

Zoey eventually stopped going over her thoughts long enough to realise she was at the restaurant. No, now was not the time for fine dining. Now was the time for seeking. She needed to get some work. Maybe even a team. That was a big ol' maybe though. She had worked alone for a long time now, and that was how she had always liked it. It was just easier.

Sitting at the table she had booked, was an odd looking bunch. Two men and three girls. What interested her the most was the very young looking girl. She could of only been about ten. Though, Zoey knew never to judge by the cover. I mean, after all, she was quite old herself. She nodded and then took her seat. "Good afternoon, everyone. It's very nice to meet you." She said with a smile. So not true. She couldn't care less, but recent events had shown her power came with numbers. Especially when you were up against like twenty odd Remnants. True, that would probably not happen again any time soon... However, it couldn't hurt... "My name is Zo-" she began before she was rudely interrupted by one of the males sitting at the table. "You're Zoey Neko. Neko is Japanese for cat, because you like cats... A lot. You're an Adept. You're a lot stronger than you look, and like to use a metal baseball bat." His voice dripped from his lips like caramel, with a smug smile. Zoey folded her arms. Well. Fine then. Take away her introduction. "Creepy. That's me. And who are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow to the twenty-looking-year-old. He flicked his hair back before opening his mouth again. Oh, the cocky attitude. This would be a war of the egos right here. He ran his fingers through thick streaky blonde hair, and locked his blue eyes onto hers. "Call me Dom Tedious." he began. The woman sitting next to him rolled her eyes. "How fitting..." she muttered, catching his eye. He allowed his eyes to flit to her and offer a small glare in reply, before turning back to Zoey with his divine chiseled jaw.

"My name is Dom Tedious. The last name, used to be shared with me and a few other men. Sadly, they're all dead now. I'm the last Tedious that I know. Elemental is the game, and i'm pretty damn good. I mostly focus on fire. So, I recommend staying out of my way when i'm in a fight, because I like explosions, a lot. I've had a lot of experience working in a team based environment. Like I said though, had a few years off. I'm here because I hear good things about you, Zoey. Not to mention i'm bored." He said with a smile and a nod. Dom looked quite proud of himself for explaining that. He had done well. Zoey was quite intrigued now. She had always wondered what life would of been like had she been an elemental. Though, she probably would of been a water elemental. Or earth. Fire wasn't her thing so much.

"Sweet... I guess we're doing introductions. You. Shoot." Zoey mumbled, gesturing to the woman who had mocked Dom earlier. She was an older woman. Looking in her late twenties, and screaming high class fashion. He sheek black hair was tied back into a high ponytail and her makeup was flawless. She batted her long eyelashes and smiled, showing her pearly whites. "My name is Lily Black. I'm a Necromancer. I normally like to be mutual, but after the latest... Incident, i've discovered I like fighting again. So I want to get back into it. And that's about it, really." Lily said with a smile and placing a bang behind her ear.

The other man and two women said their introductions too. But Zoey already knew who she wanted or maybe it was the fact she couldn't be bothered listening anymore, and they had spoken before she was bored. Either way, she had her new crowd. These two didn't seem like they'd be too much hassle to work with... Hopefully. There was a first for everything, atleast.

Zoey Neko, Dom Tedious and Lily Black.

World, brace yourself.


	3. dos

She didn't know whether it was her unresponsiveness, expression or the drool beginning to leak from the corner of her mouth that made the young girl slam her fist on the table. This immediately made Zoey respond. Zoey shook her head and offered a sheepish smile in apology. **"Hey... I was listening..." **The girl pouted. **"No. No you weren't. I can tell, you weren't saying anything. You were completely absorbed by that poster on the wall and you were practically asleep! Did you even catch my name!" **The little girl squeaked. Zoey almost felt bad, really. Then she remembered something... She didn't care. **"It's Belle Darling! I'm an elemental! I'm seventy eight! Pay attention to me!" **She continued to squeak. **"You know. You should really act your age, not your appearance. I could tell from the way you were dressed I wasn't interested in you. I'm wearing a Bespoke jacket. I don't know if all of you have heard of him, but he's the best tailor around for people like us. You, hun, have not got anything protecting you." **Zoey stated blankly, gesturing to the dress. Belle frowned and opened her mouth, closed it, chewed over her retaliation and then spoke. **"I don't care for ugly clothing like that, I can protect myself." **She said boldly, folding her arms. Dom flicked his fingers and blew, sending a small fireball onto her dress, which immediately set alight. She was just about to scream when Lily's hand slammed across her mouth before shadows drowned the flames. No damage was actually done to Belle, Dom was quite in control. He just wanted to prove a point. Zoey couldn't say she wouldn't do the same in his position.

**"You idiot! We're not in any restaurant! Pull another stunt like that and i'll..." **Lily began, obviously fuming. Dom wound a coil of shaggy hair around his finger, offering her a smile. **"Or what? You gonna go all dark and brooding on me, baby?" **He spoke like he was incharge. He wasn't scared of anything. He was either really brave or probably - really stupid. Lily twitched a little. Her hand raised and pointed at him. Her normally perfect face was obviously holding back twisting with anger. **"**_**Don't **_**call me that you imbecile. You're quite right though, I will. I'll make sure you feel real pain. Tedious, i'm really not the type of person you want to get on the bad side of." **She growled. Zoey was holding back a smirk. Oh, how she loved drama like this, it was so funny. People catting away at eachother like this. Dom smiled at her sweetly, **"Oh, but Lily, I wanna see all the sides of you."** He winked. Lily, obviously enraged stood up so fast that Dom, who was leaning on the back legs of his chair, almost fell backwards before steadying himself. **"Well, i've had quite enough of this carry on, Miss Neko. You have my number. Call me if you like, but only if he is not included." **She said hastily, before walking. She was quite a skinny woman, now Zoey got a good look at her, but she could sense a lot of power. Zoey nodded. **"Can I get that number too?" **Dom called after her, but Lily had already left. He gave a hopeful smile at Zoey, who rolled her eyes.

**"I have your numbers. I know who I want, sorry that this isn't more of a game show process with tests. But yeah... I'm off now. I'll see you around." **Zoey said and turned around. She could hear Belle still loudly objecting, and the man let out a relieved sigh. He had been very, very nervous. She didn't trust him in the slightest. The two other woman were just too normal, they were bland and the girl... The girl she could see herself using as target practice. Annoying.

She was two blocks away, walking down an alley when she heard footsteps trying to be in unionism with her own. Who was following her? Who had made such a silly mistake? Zoey smiled to herself and whirled around going to punch them in the stomach. However they immediately grabbed her hand. **"Caaaalm down." **Said a very smooth voice. That crafty bastard... **"Dom! What the hell do you think you're doing following me? You could get yourself killed."** Zoey growled, taking her hand back and rubbing where he had grabbed it. Dom shrugged. **"You wouldn't of killed me. You can't kill Dom Tedious, obviously." **He said with his classic obnoxious tone. Zoey rolled her eyes. **"Whatever gets you to sleep at night..." **She muttered and continued walking. Dom scuttled to catch up with her, and allowed his step to move with hers. **"You should put me on your team." **He said with a nod, not even looking at her. His hands were stuck into well worn black jeans. He wore a plain black teeshirt under a suit jacket. Interesting style, to say the least. Zoey looked at him with a raised eyebrow. **"What makes you say that?" **Dom shrugged. **"I'm good at what I do. Not to mention the others were pretty ugly. Except Lily. I can tell you like her. Add me in, and we're a good looking threesome." **He said with a grin. Zoey shook her head. **"You're a moron, you know. Just because of your appearance, doesn't mean i'm going to decide to go around kicking ass with you." **She pointed out, rounding a corner onto a quiet suburban street. **"So you're not denying i'm good looking?" **Dom said, edging a little too close for her liking. She nudged a little further away.

**"I'm saying your appearance doesn't concern me."**

**"Even though it does?"**

**"No, it doesn't."**

**"Yeah, it does. You judged the little girl thing."**

**"That's different."**

**"How?"**

**"Because. She was an idiot and I wanted to punch her in the face."**

**"So you don't want to punch me in the face?"** Dom asked with a grin. **"I can work with that..." **Zoey groaned and picked up pace. She could tell he would be good on a team, sadly, he was one of _those_ types of guys. Oh well. If she had Lily around he'd leave her alone atleast. She couldn't forget that. Unfortunately, she didn't want him knowing where she lived, so she'd be walking around the suburbs until he left her alone. Her poor cats. They must be hungry.

**"So... Zoey... Single, Complicated or Taken?" **He asked with a hopeful smile. Zoey let out another groan as she kept walking. Her cats would have to wait. This was going to be a long night...


End file.
